DESCRIPTION: Support is requested for organizing the second conference on hematopoietic stem cell gene therapy to be held November 1-4, 1997 in Rockville, Maryland. It will represent a gathering of molecular biologists working on gene transfer and on development of gene therapy technology, and cell biologists and clinical investigators addressing the biological and clinical issues of gene transfer into hematopoietic stem cells. The following sessions are planned: 1. overview; 2. hematopoietic cell biology (stem cell phenotyping, cycling, commitment & biol of ex vivo transduction);3. stem cell procurement and transplantation (mobilization); 4. molecular regulation of hematopoiesis. (enhancer identification, protection from reliance on site of integration); 5. animal models; 6. retroviruses: conventional vector technology; 7. Retroviruses for gene therapy: biological systems; 8. AAV transfer (mechanics of how cells handle them); 9. Novel systems (foamy viruses, HIV packaging lines); 10. Dominant selectable genes (genes that give selective advantage); 11.preclinical studies and stem cell marking studies in humans; and 12.Clinical studies-review of current protocols.